


Pomp and Circumstance

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [19]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam finds condoms, Daddy Adam, F/M, Future Fic, Graduation, Horny Teenagers, It's all McG's fault, Jalton, mommy Jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: It's all McG's fault.





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff for the Daltons. Also because I just love goofy McG and protective Adam.

“Jaz,” McG calls out her name, no even bothering to knock as he enters her hotel room. She’s staring at herself in the mirror as she tries to do her hair. Those damn curling irons have always been a mystery to her. 

“Yeah,” she mumbles, still painstakingly trying to make her locks stay in place when she notices McG is shuffling his feet around, hand scratching the back of his neck. 

He looks uncomfortable and she turns around, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “I didn’t mean to pry, honestly, but Alice was talking with Hannah and this fell out of her bag,” McG holds up a small foil square, firmly stuck between his index and middle finger. “Thought you’d want to know,” 

“What has she done again?” asks Adam as he comes out of the bathroom. He’s got a towel wrapped around his waist, another one in his hands as he tries to dry his hair. The moment he sees the condom, he comes to a halt and stills dangerously fast. 

Jaz casts McG a look that clearly says _Couldn’t you have waited until he wasn’t there. _He shrugs helplessly, obviously sorry about the whole thing. She takes a deep breath and sets down the curling iron before taking the condom from McG’s hands. “I’ll take care of that,”__

__Joe leaves after that because Adam is fuming and the tension is at an all time high. Jaz closes the door behind him and Adam lets out a string of curses, pacing the floor angrily._ _

__She stares at her husband, unsure how to deal with this situation. They’ve been there a couple of times already, with every one of their boys, but this time it’s Alice and it’s a little trickier. It shouldn’t be, but it still is, and Jaz wants to make sure Adam won’t do anything he’ll regret, not the day of Eli’s graduation. “Why are you so mad?”_ _

__“Because our daughter is having sex,” Adam scoffs. He stops pacing, looking at her incredulously._ _

__Jaz barely resists the urge to let out a sigh. This is turning worse than she expected. “And you’re telling me you didn’t have sex in high school, Adam?”_ _

__“That’s not the point,” he shakes his head._ _

__“Oh really. Because I’m pretty sure you did. Not to mention that you didn’t bat an eye when Sadie Green came out of our basement in Michael’s shirt,” Jaz counters, pushing her body so it’s flush against his. She quickly found it was a good way of gaining momentum on Adam, using her body to intimidate, to push into his personal space and distract him a little bit with ideas of them pressed together wearing less clothes._ _

__Adam takes a step back. “That’s different,”_ _

__“Because she’s a girl?” Jaz crosses her arms over her chest, looking at her husband pointedly. After all they’ve been through, she didn’t expect him to hold their kids to a sexist double standard. She’s had enough of those, enough Army Captains who thought she shouldn’t sleep around like her fellow servicemen because she was a woman._ _

__Adam lets out a sigh and sits down on the bed, his hand covering his eyes. “She’s in high school,”_ _

__“She just graduated. And Michael was a senior too when Sadie popped in and out of our house. Heck, Joey keeps bringing girl after girl in his bedroom,”_ _

__“I blame McGuire,” he jokes, but his face stays set into a stony expression._ _

__“Yeah, we can actually blame him for that one,”_ _

__“Jaz. It’s not because she’s a girl. It’s because she’s my little girl,” Adam confesses and Jaz smiles at that. She’s remembered of the numerous hours Alice and Adam have spent bickering about her choice of college. How Adam refused to let her apply to West Point because he was too afraid for his only daughter. He’d seen how Jaz had been treated in the army, and he didn’t want the same for Alice. Unfortunately for him, she was as stubborn as Adam and Jaz combined and she’d set her hopes up on Eli’s career path, no matter how much Adam hoped she’d just give up and join Michael at Stanford._ _

__He’d even went as far as to suggest Georgetown. that way she could stay at home while going to college. To say that Alice had rejected the proposition with abject horror would be an understatement and Adam had finally relented and brought the papers to the DIA for official recommandations._ _

__“Oh Adam,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around him. “You’ve got to let her grow up,”_ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__Eli graduates in front of his whole family and Jaz keeps an eye on her daughter, noticing the fire in her eyes as she takes in the masses of cadets. In four years, she’ll be the one graduating and by the looks of it, she can’t wait to do so._ _

__Looking at her, it’s not hard to believe she’s popular with the male population, or even the general one. Actually, Jaz thinks Alice might be her most social child, and that’s saying something when she has both Joey and Eli as sons._ _

__She’s got those all-American good looks that are all her father’s: big blue eyes and long blonde hair and a smile that just warms your heart. But it’s her way of holding herself that sets her apart, the way she deals with everything with that no-nonsense New York attitude she took from Jaz, paired with Adam’s knack for command and responsibility._ _

__Jaz knew there was no way West Point would pass out on her, at least not with recommandations coming straight from the DIA. She had stellar grades, a glowing record on JROTC and the advantage of having been exposed to two omega team soldiers all her life._ _

__Still, she doesn’t expect that heart-wrenching feeling when she does realize that Alice won’t be home again. Not really._ _

__She’ll come back home for holidays, but Jaz knows that graduation will come before she’ll know it and then she’ll be gone for entire deployments. Just like Eli is about to do._ _

__“You’re going to be the only girl here,” Joey comments, eyeing the impressively high ratio of male to female cadets._ _

__“Oh well, more choices for me,” Alice winks at her brother and he gives her a sly smile, hip bumping into hers. As much as Michael loves to tease his sister by threatening the boys around her whenever he feels the need to be overprotective, Alice and Joey always seem to back each other up in their mischief, protecting without hovering._ _

__Jaz notices the way Adam stiffens next to her and she turns worried eyes to Joe and Hannah. One glance between them does it and Joe quickly puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder, steering him away from the kids. Hannah badly hides her smirk._ _

__“Sorry about this morning. I tried to hide it, but Joseph has a radar for these things,”_ _

__“I already knew. To some extent, I think Adam also did, but he was very content with choosing to ignore it. Now he can’t,” Jaz admits and Hannah looks even more sorry._ _

__“Ouch, That bad?”_ _

__“Well, let’s say you two are very lucky to have two boys,” winks Jaz, but she keeps on watching Adam periodically, making sure he doesn’t freak out on their daughter in front of all her future teachers._ _

__

__xxxxx_ _

__

__“Al!” Alice’s head snaps up as she hears her brother calling her name. Jaz knows he’s the one sibling her daughter has been looking up to the most, constantly following him and copying him through the years. If Eli did soccer for the summer, Alice had to do it to. She’d joined JROTC like her brother, competed in the swim team like he’d done and set her hopes up on West Point the moment he started talking about applying there._ _

__Jaz watches as her daughter’s face splits into a wide grin, hugging her brother tightly as he spins her around._ _

__She loves that her kids have such tight knit relationships, that they aren’t afraid to tell each other anything. Adam and her have always assured them that they could ask anything, talk about any topic they wanted, but she knows at the end of the day that it’s much easier to raise certain subjects with your siblings rather than with your parents._ _

__Eli sets her down on her feet and moves to Michael and then Joey. The latter towers over them, looking just as old as his eldest brother._ _

__“What do they feed you?” Eli asks while scratching the back of his head. “You sure you don’t want to go here? We could use someone like you,”_ _

__“Nah I think I’ll join this guy here in Stanford,” deflects Joey, clapping a hand over Michael’s shoulder. “Or maybe MIT, who knows,”_ _

__“He’s been offered a lot of scholarships lately,” says Alice and Jaz doesn’t miss the pride in her daughter’s voice as she talks about her genius little brother._ _

__“Yeah well, he’ll be missing out in all the fun,” winks Eli before wrapping his arm around his sister’s shoulder. “Want to see your future stomping grounds, Al?”_ _

__Jaz watches them walking away, her four kids laughing together. Michael and Joey in their suit and tie talking animatedly about some coding thing she knows nothing about and Alice in her eyelet dress, clinging to her older brother in his full dress gray uniform. Next to her, Adam is also smiling at them, a faraway look in his eyes._ _

__“It’s hard to think they were once no higher than this,” he says, holding his hand up to mid-thigh. Jaz sneaks an arm around his waist, thinking back to those days where they ran in the backyard on their chubby legs, coming back with muddy shoes and cold-reddened cheeks._ _

__“Before you know it they’ll be the ones coming home with their own kids,” Jaz ponders._ _

__“Well that,Jazzy, is quite depressing,” winks McG and Jaz turns around to face him and Hannah._ _

__“You’re just jealous because you two won’t be the cool young grandparents like us,”_ _

__“You’re the one married to an old man,” McG teases and Hannah swatts him. Adam holds Jaz closer to his body, kissing the side of her head._ _

__“You’re a year younger than I am,” Adam points out as McG shakes his head in denial. “But they can wait on the grandkids front,”_ _

__From the corner of her eyes, Jaz can see Eli introducing his siblings around. She smiles as she sees Eli putting a proud hand on his sister’s shoulder while talking to an instructor and Alice standing very straight, nodding seriously and shaking his hand in a firm movement._ _

__She catches Adam’s eyes and knows automatically that he’s thinking the same thing as her. They didn’t know a thing, but they still managed to do a good job. Those kids of theirs turned out to be pretty amazing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Also come say hi on twitter (@bond_syd) or tumblr (sydbond)
> 
> Have a good week-end


End file.
